


Aina kun oot poissa silmistä- raapaleita maanantaista sunnuntaihin

by asetyleenihappiliekki



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance/Fluff
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asetyleenihappiliekki/pseuds/asetyleenihappiliekki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma: Anteeks oikeesti<br/>Ti: Ei ensimmäinen kerta<br/>Ke: Kiero kuin banaani ja siksi ihmeessä<br/>To: Miten helvetissä sä aina onnistut<br/>Pe: Huudanks mä sua kun tulee hätä?<br/>La: Täysin dominoitava osapuoli<br/>Su: Julkihomot</p>
<p>Siis arjen epäonnisia sattumuksia<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aina kun oot poissa silmistä- raapaleita maanantaista sunnuntaihin

**Author's Note:**

> Okei, eli tämä syntyi alun perin Finin raapalehaasteeseen, jonka ideana oli kirjoittaa yhden viikon ajan raapale per päivä. Ja siitä tuli tällaista settiä, ja koska Finin RPF-osastot ovat suljettuja kaikilta muilta kuin rekisteröityneiltä käyttäjiltä, tämä löysi tiensä tännekin. 
> 
> Taisin jo mainita tästä Painajaissarjan kommenteissa, kyllä, ja tässä tämä nyt on- olkaa hyvät, nauttikaa^^ Ja siitä mä olen varma, että tästä onnellisesta kolmiosta te tuutte kuulemaan vielä. Koska nyt mä en saa itseäni enää irti tästä sakista!

_**Anteeks oikeesti** _

_250_

 

Fisu lorautti kahvit kupista ohi, ryntäsi olohuoneeseen sellaista vauhtia että pannu oli pirstoutua ja sai sen jotenkuten työnnettyä sivupöydälle niin että se myös pysyi siinä eikä räsähtänyt esimerkiksi lattiaan.

"Mitä nyt? Mikä putosi?"

"No helvetti", Rauski tuskaili ja piteli sormeaan, josta levisi kirkkaanpunainen noro. "Mä yritin suoristaa sitä."

"Okei?"

"Mä yritin suoristaa sitä. Mistä mä olisin voinut tietää-"

"Hei, mitä nyt oikeesti", Fisu huokaisi ja polvistui keräämään sirpaleita. Se ruma taulu olohuoneen seinältä, ei hän sitä ajatellut, vaikka kehyksillä ehkä olisikin ollut jotain arvoa.

"Ei kai sun sormeen satu?"

"Mitä nyt siihen, kyllä se paranee", Rauski mumisi imiessään sormea suuhunsa. Sillä oli paha tapa nuolla pienet ja hieman vähemmän pienet haavat, veri ei kuulemma maistunut ollenkaan niin pahalta kuin väitettiin, se vain ei muuttanut sitä faktaa ettei veri ollut nieltynä terveellistä. "Mutta se sun taulu. Anteeks oikeesti."

"Mä mietin jo puoli vuotta sitten, että sen kiinnitys olisi pitänyt korjata. Toi ruuvi ei koskaan oo ollu täydellinen ripustuskoukku, sen olis pitänyt olla jyrkemmässä kulmassa", Fisu vähätteli, "Mutta miten sun sormi? Haetko imurin?"

"Miten mun sormi? Mähän sanoin ettei mun sormella oo mitään hätää."

"Ihanko totta?"

"Mä siivoon ne sirpaleet-"

"Sä pysyt siellä ettet aiheuta lisävahinkoa. Itelles."

"Hitto, mä sen rikoin-"

"Rauski. Näytä se sormi."

"Ja vitut!"

"Tuki turpas", Fisu kehotti lempeästi- "Tai _mun_ täytyy tukkia se."

"Siitä vaan. Yritä."

"Noo... Jos mä vaikka... Näin", Fisu tarttui Rauskia leuasta ja suikkasi lyhyemmälle miehelle kevyen suukon. Suoraan hämmästyksestä raottuville huulille, ja hitot kevyistä, hän virnisti ja livautti kielensä toisen huulien rakoon-

"Mitä vittua?"

 

 

  
_**Ei ensimmäinen kerta** _

_150_

  
"Millä helvetillä sä meinasit maksaa nämä."

"Ne tuli?"

Rauski laski lehden yläreunaa alemmas ja katsoi Zappiksen kädessä olevaa kirjekuorta, siirsi katseensa Zappikseen ja kohotti kulmiaan. "Sä avasit sen?"

"Kai mä avasin-"

"Ootko koskaan kuullu kirjesalaisuudesta?"

"-kun siinä oli mun nimi."

"Sun nimi?"

"Kuoren päällä."

"Sun nimi?"

"Ja laskussa. Siinäkin on mun nimi."

"Ai?"

Zappis riuhtaisi lehden lattialle ja katsoi Rauskia tiukasti silmiin. "Tässä laskussa lukee mun nimi. Kaksisataa euroa. Miten helvetissä sä maksat tän takasin mulle?"

Rauski risti kätensä niskan taakse, otti paremman asennon. "En maksa. Siinä lukee sun tiedot ja sun nimi, miksi mä maksaisin sun tilaukset?"

"Helvetin helvetti. Koska muuten mä pakotan sut viemään ton paketin jalkapatikassa takaisin postiin."

"Minkä paketin?"

"Sä maksat tän mulle takas."

"Enkä maksa!"

"Lasku löytyy jouluna kuusen alta."

"Kuka sanoo että maksan! Mistä paketista sä puhut!"

Rauski sai palautettua pokerinsa juuri kun Zappis kääntyi heittämään synkän huvittuneen katseen olkansa yli.

"Siitä Kaalimadon paketista."  


 

 

_**Kiero kuin banaani ja siksi ihmeessä** _

_300_

  
Zappis havahtui hetkelliseen outoon tunteeseen. Kämpillä oli liian hiljaista. Hän sulki rappuun johtavia ovia ja työnsi toisella kantapäällään kenkiä jalasta, liian hiljaista.

Proto oli tullut rapussa vastaan, joten Rauski tosiaan oli kotona. Hän päätti antaa asian olla, polkaisi toisenkin kengän naulakon alle, haukotteli ja laski keittiön hanasta lasin vettä. Hiljaista oli, mitä sitä keksisi loppupäivälle? Pelaamista? Kokkaamista? Muuta aktiviteettiä?

Täällä oli edelleen liian hiljaista. Ihan liian hiljaista.

Hän löysi Rauskin kylpyhuoneesta. Se istui kädet mielenkiintoisesti köytettyinä asennossa, josta ei ihan äkkiä taisteltaisi irti. Hiljaisuus johtui siitä, että se oli täydellisen keskittynyt tarkastelemaan solmuja, miettimään, miten pääsisi omin avuin irti.

"Oliko se Proto?"

Onneksi Rauskilla oli vaatteet. Helpotus.

"Tä?"

"Sitoiko Proto sut?"

"Ei, mä sidoin ite."

"Miten sä sidoit omat kätes tonne ylös, suihkun kannattimiin kiinni?"

"Proto sitoi ne sitten myöhemmin, mä sidoin ite kädet yhteen."

"Miks hitossa", Zappis nojasi epäuskoisena lavuaariin. Rauski istui aavistuksen makaavassa asennossa eikä tuntunut pääsevän omin avuin edes ylös.

"Harjotuksen vuoksi, mistä sitä voi tietää jos sun joskus täytyy sitoa ite ittes jonkun osoittaessa piipulla päähän."

Zappis ei nähnyt siinä selitystä sille, miksi kädet oli pitänyt sitoa suihkuun kiinni.

"Proton piti irrottaa-"

"Se tuli rapussa vastaan."

Sanojen uppoamista seurasi kirousryöppy. "Olis pitänyt arvata, se jätkä on kiero kuin... kuin banaani."

_Hemmetti..._

"Auttasitko?"

_Itse asiassa_ , Zappis pohti ilmekään värähtämättä, tilannetta voisi hieman hyödyntääkin, se kun sattui olemaan eittämättä herkullinen. Hän ponnisti irti lavuaarista, asteli Rauskin yläpuolelle. Aataminomena värähti sen nielaistessa. "Zappis?"

Zappis kyykistyi, Rauski jäi hänen jalkojensa väliin kun hän laskeutui polvilleen ja laski toisen kätensä Rauskin etumukselle.

Siltä pääsi kiivas henkäisy, ja se oli aika äkkiä puolikovana. Kappas, se taisi oikeasti nauttia kiipelistään. Ja siitä, mitä hän aikoisi kohta tehdä.

Mihinkään väliin ei mahtunut tarpeetonta hellyyttä, suudelma oli raju ensimmäisestä sekunnista lähtien ja vetoketjun hidas rahina soi hänen humisevissa korvissaan voimakkaammin kuin Rauskin erotiikkaa tihkuva vaikerointi.

 

 

 

**_ Miten helvetissä sä aina onnistut _ **

_250_

  
Rauski ei ymmärtänyt, missä oli, mikä oli tilanne, mitä oli tapahtunut ja hittojako hän olisi osannut sanoa edes omaa nimeään. Joku toisteli sitä, joku toisteli sitä oikein itsepintaisesti ja sitten toinenkin ääni, ja sitten toinen ääni etääntyi, hiljeni ja aloitti yksipuoliselta vaikuttavan keskustelun, hänen kädessään tuntui häiritsevä paine. Toisessa kädessä, toisessa kädessä ei tuntunut mitään, oliko koko kättä enää, mitä- oli, hän huomasi paineen tarttuessa sinnekin. Kuin joku olisi puristanut lujaa ja silti näkökenttä koostui pelkästä pimeästä väristä, oliko musta edes väri, siitä sai monesti väittelyn aikaiseksi ja hittojako hän tiesi sitäkään. Pimeää, tukalaa pimeää ja ahdistusta rinnassa-

"Mikä tilanne?"

"Ei kai paha", Fisu kurtisti kulmiaan huolestuneena. "Voiko se olla paha? Se ei oo liikahtanu ollenkaan. Ei mitenkään."

"Kai se hengittää?"

"Kyllä."

"Kai sä pulssin katoit?"

"Mä varmistan vielä."

Fisu painoi peukalollaan Rauskin kaulan syrjää ja hellitti sitten, jätti kämmenensä siihen solisluun päälle lepäämään.

"Hengittää."

Zappis toisti kaiken puhelimeen. Rauhallisesti, suoritti puhelun samanlaisella varmuudella kuin olisi ikänsä soitellut hätäpuheluja, esimerkillisen tyynesti kuin suoraan ohjekirjasta. Ei siis mikään ihme, että Zappis oli automaattinen valinta soittamaan nämä puhelut.

"Rauski? Rauski? _Vittu..._ "

"Fisu, hei, ne haluaa jonkun opastamaan. Meetkö sä?"

"Jos- jos mun on pakko."

"Mee huitomaan sinne risteykseen, tiiät mihin- joo, kaveri lähti just, semmonen tumma pitkä kaveri mustassa hupparissa- okei, en katkaise." Zappis pysytteli hetken aloillaan, kyykistyneenä elottomalta vaikuttavan Rauskin viereen. "Okei... Joo, mä pidän kännykän kädessä."

Kännykkä sai luvan toimia turvakapulana. Toivottavasti se ei menisi puristuksesta rikki, sillä ulkoinen kylmäpäisyys oli säilytettävä. "Miten helvetissä sä onnistuit putoamaan A-tikkailtakin sairaalareissun arvosesti?"

 

 

 

_**Huudanks mä sua kun tulee hätä?** _

_200_

 

"Kuules."

"Niin?"

"Aina, siis ihan aina, kun sut jättää yksin, aina ku sä oot poissa silmistä, ihan aina sama juttu. Sua ei siis koskaan, ei ikinä, sais jättää vahtimatta."

"Sitäkö sä siinä jalkaa polet. Tuu sitten kans vessaan, mulla kusettaa kohta. Huudanks mä sua kun tulee hätä?"

"Eikä kun oikeesti."

"Jaa."

"Sä pelaat kännykällä, kun sulla on tossa konsoli?"

"En mä jaksa käynnistää sitä."

"Se on päällä."

"Niin on."

"Että sä oot torvi. Ja laita se musa pois, hei, en mä nyt ainakaan kovemmalle sitä käskeny laittaa."

"Kiitos samoin, _rakas._ "

"Vittu, mä tulin puhumaan tosta mikrosta."

"Niin mitä siitä?"

"Mitä helvettiä sä oot tehny sillä? Paistanu värikuulia? Leikkiny pikkukakaraa värjättyjen leivinjauhepommien kans?"

"Voiks niinki tehdä? Toihan oli hyvä, mun on pakko testata joskus-"

"Etkä testaa!"

"Älä hiilly, sä arvasit väärin. Mä käytin sitä- _uuups_ \- ihan oikeeseen tarkotukseen."

"Onks oikee tarkotus sitä kun mikro näyttää kynnetyltä?"

_"Aah!"_

"No helkkari. Jos sitä mönjää on katossa asti! Siis keittiön katossa."

"Mä lämmitin keittoa."

"Se kupu ois kiva tai jos vähintään siivoaisit jälkes."

"En mä yltäny sinne kattoon."

"Ei se näyttäny siltä kun oisit muualtakaan siivonnu."

"Kun puhelin soi-"

"Vittu sua!"

" _Ou jea_ , new icon! Jess!"

"Vittu sun kanssas. Oot säkin vaan yks kakara."  


 

 

_**Täysin dominoitava osapuoli** _

_300_

  
"Mitä nyt."

"Mä oon vähän miettiny ja mä en ala tähän."

"Mitä se on miettiny?"

"Mä en ala tähän tällä lailla. Ei tää aina voi mennä näin."

Zappis hieroi ohimoitaan, Fisu istui matolla ja näytti yhtä aikaa jokseenkin hämmentyneeltä ja huvittuneelta. Rauski istui sohvalla, näytti huolestuttavan päättäväiseltä, se oli juuri sysännyt Zappiksen käden vetoketjultaan. Sen paitaa saattoi etsiä jostain keittiön suunnalta.

"Mihin sä et suostu miten."

"Miks hitossa te ootte päättäny, että mä oon se täysin dominoitava osapuoli? Että mä saan korkeintaan käyttää hieman ääntä ja hampaita? Että mä oon se, joka on ensimmäisenä kedossa?"

Zappis vilkaisi Fisua, Fisu kohautti harteitaan niin ettei kapinoimaan alkanut Rauski huomannut- kapina? No, sitä tämä selvästi oli. Yhden miehen kapina kahta vastaan.

"Mistä puskista tää nyt tuli?"

"Mä ajattelin. Että miks vitussa mä en saa koskaan viedä."

"Ehkä siks", Zappis virnisti samettisesti. "Kun oot tommonen söpöläinen, pieni ja nätti?"

Zappis joutui nykäisemään päätä taaksepäin, kun Rauski huitaisi ilmeisen kärsimättömänä. Se nousi tukemaan käsiään sohvanreunaan ja avasi suunsa. "Entä jos... se on teistä toisen vuoro?"

_No helvetti tietenkin._

"Sä et suostu tähän ilman muutosta?"

"Ehdottomasti en. Nyt tää on kapina."

"Kumpi?"

"Mistä mä tietäisin? Vaikka Zappis."

Se kantoi kaunaa siitä Zapun kommentista. Söpöläinen... Fisu pudisti päätään, posket punehtuivat, että Zappis? Ja he kaksi... No, kävihän se niinkin.

"Okei", hän tavoitti Rauskin odottavat silmät. "Okei."

"Mulla seisoo, oisko mahdollista saada tilanteeseen helpotusta?" Zappis ei arvannutkaan mitä kuoppaa itselleen kaivoi. Ei todellakaan.

Rauski virnisteli jonkun vastauksen ja Zappis oli pian ahtaalla, Rauski sen kaulan ja huulten kimpussa piteli sen käsistä ja Fisu siveli farkkujen peittämiä reisiä, Zappiksen vastalauseet siitä miten ei _tarvittaisi_ sitä alistuvaa loppuivat pian ja vaihtuivat kiivaaseen hengitykseen. Totta, se oli ollut kovana äsken, ja nyt se oli vielä kovempi, Fisu kumartui painamaan huulensa kovan kalun päälle farkkujen pintaan. Ei helpotusta tälle vielä vähään aikaan.

 

 

 

_**Julkihomot** _

_300_

  
_Kohta viiden minuutin tauko_ , Rauski riisti kirvelevät silmänsä kellosta takaisin peliin, muisti olevansa kameran edessä, virnisti, striimaaminen oli useimmiten väsyneenäkin hyvinkin palkitsevaa touhua. Eihän hän muuten olisi siihen ryhtynytkään.

Hän huomasi Zappiksen vasta paljon myöhemmin sen ilmestyttyä oviaukkoon ja lähes hänen taakseen. Sydän hakkasi astetta nopeammin.

"Mitä nyt?" hän otti etäisyyttä mikrofoniin. "Menossa baariin?"

Hän käänsi katseensa takaisin peliin, vekslasi ohjaimen sauvoja, yritti selvitä-

"En kai mä sunnuntaina."

Kosketus olkapäässä, kaivautuvat sormet kylkiluiden alla- "Zappis?"

"Mun tuli ikävä sua."

Rauski nielaisi, keskitti katseensa peliin, yritti olla välittämättä Zappiksesta, yritti olla olevinaan hemmetin ärsyyntynyt mikä osoittautui vaikeaksi, vaikka hän oli oikeastikin vihainen, _mitä hittoa jätkä yritti?_ Eikö heillä ollut tarkkaan vannottu vala? _Mitään ei pitänyt tapahtua julkisesti!_

"Oot selkeesti puutteessa, baari kutsuu", hän naurahti. "Mulla on tässä striimi-"

Lauseen leikkasi katkeileva, _täysin_ tahaton, ihan _yllätyksen_ aiheuttama kirahdus, kun kiimainen kämppäkaveri antoi käsiensä liukua kevyesti sisäreisillä lähes nivusiin saakka. Kuiskiminen oli vieläkin pahempi, erittäin paljon pahempi, Zappis nuolaisi korvalehteä ja kuiskasi samettisen käheästi: "Miten se oli, vaihtaisitko vaikka tähän?"

"Ei helvetti, jätkä", hän huohotti ja takertui ohjaimeensa kuin hukkuva, "Mä- Zappis!"

Zappis oli kiskaissut selkänojasta ja ohjain lensi, kun Rauski haroi epätoivoissaan jotain mistä pitää kiinni ja se jokin sattui olemaan Zappis, tietenkin, ja Zappiksen huulet olivat hänen huulillaan, kun se piti toisella kädellä selkänojan takaa ja toisessa roikkui hän, sen kädessä ja puseron etumuksessa- vittu, hän ei todellakaan halunnut nähdä sitä kommenttiryöppyä, joka chatissa nyt virtasi, _vitun_ julkihomo, _helvetin helvetti_.

Sillä ei ollut mitään aikomusta päästää häntä jatkamaan striimiä, sen hän tiedosti silmissä palavasta nälästä. Ei mitään aikomusta. Hän kuuli kuulokkeista Fisun aavistuksen rätisevän huokauksen, se lupasi selittää asiat parhain päin vaikka sen äänestä kuuli, miten se olisi toivonut olevansa täällä nyt.

Sen olisi parempi onnistua siinä selittelyssään, Rauski vannoi, kun Zappis kiskaisi raa'asti töpselit seinästä ja hukutti hänet tarvitseviin suudelmiin.  


**Author's Note:**

> Ei mitään muistikuvaa mitä mun piti vielä sanoa. Oikosulku- aivoissa.
> 
> No mutta niin. Niille, jotka jäivät miettimään: _raapale= lyhyt tekstikipale, jossa on sanoja tasan tietty määrä. Tässä haasteessa hyväksyttyjä sanamääriä sattuivat olemaan 100, 150, 200, 250 ja 300._
> 
> Mulla oli vaikeuksia pitää tää raapaleketju Fini-ikärajoissa siinä k-15 puolella, kiusaus oli jatkuvasti nakuttaa k-18- mutta koska sanamäärä ei riittänyt sen kummempaan ja koska syyt jne- mutta älkää huoliko, kunnon PWP:tä saatte vielä joskus. Jos joku muu ei ehdi ensin :3 Mutta ei sen kummempia höpinöitä tähän nyt, kertokaa jos tykkäsitte^^ Ja jos tykkäsitte, niin erityisesti mistä. Kiitoksia!<3


End file.
